Sing Me Anything
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Will has a challenge for the kids. Post "Sectionals". First Glee fic, please be nice  :


**I have no idea where this came from. I really don't. But I wanted to see Quinn sing "Papa Don't Preach" again and for other people to see it, and hence this came to life. Comments would be lovely (:**

"Okay guys, after the stress of Sectionals, I thought I'd let you have a little fun before we get ready for Regionals," Will Schuester announced as he walked into Glee rehearsals one Thursday afternoon.

The gang perked up as Will began to explain.

"Now, this may seem like a little strange request. What I want you to do is look around the group and think of a song you'd like to hear somebody in the group sing. I want you to get a piece of paper, write a name and below it, a song you would like to hear that person sing, Or an artist you'd like them to attempt to master. Nothing offensive or insulting please," in saying this, he looked straight at Puck. "Come up one at a time to pick," he said, motioning to the hat on the top of the piano as he took a seat and waited.

Rachel was first, as per usual. She picked up her paper confidently, knowing that she could pick a song from her extensive collection for whoever she happened to choose. She looked around the group. Everyone expected her to choose Finn, but she decided to do something a little different. She swirled _Brittany _and wrote underneath it _Britney Spears._

Puck made his way up next, one hand in his pocket and trying to keep up his bad-ass status. He knew already who he was going to pick of course. There was only one person he would feel comfortable picking for. _Quinn._ Well, she did sing that Madonna song pretty well, and nobody else was there to hear it. Re-taking his seat, he wrote, _"Papa Don't Preach"-Madonna._

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina broke from their whisper circle and got up at the same time to retrieve their paper, scribbling on them. Artie followed, taking a thoughtful look around at the people he called his friends before neatly printing his decision on his paper, folding it in half and placing it in the hat that sat on the piano.

Before long, everyone had picked and took their seats once more. Mr. Schuester sat on his chair at the front of the class, the hat resting on his knees. He began to read out the song requests and the people matched to them.

"Quinn. Someone wants you to sing the old Madonna classic 'Papa Don't Preach'. Ohohoho, Tina and Mercedes will be performing a duet by Lady GaGa and Beyonce, 'Telephone'. Puck," Will let out a laugh, "'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meister. Santana will be assisting. Brittany. You need to attempt a song by Britney Spears. Artie. 'Smile' by Uncle Cracker. Finn has been asked to sing 'All To Myself' by Guy Sebastian. Rachel. 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks, an oldie. Kurt- 'Fireflies' by Owl City. And Mike and Matt, 'Eye of the Tiger', another classic. Everyone know their songs? Off you go, go practice, we'll perform them this time next week, a task for you all to work on this week.

All through the week, the members of the Glee club could be found humming the choruses to the songs that they had been chosen, either in hallways, at lunch, even during classes, or in Rachel's case, belting it out into her hairbrush microphone.

The next Thursday, the group could be found in the auditorium, sitting in the front row, all nervous, but some trying not to show it as Mr. Schue stood in front of them on the stage.

"Who wants to volunteer to go first?" he asked, looking hopefully around the Glee club.

Everyone's eyes darted around, nobody wanting to stand up first. Finally, Mercedes and Tina stood and made their way onto the stage, followed by supportive claps from their club members.

The music on the stereo began to play, and Tina, decked out in a skimpy little spaghetti tank shirt with diamantes lining the edges, a much too big leather jacket, dark denim jeans and high boots, began to sing, while Mercedes stood to the side in her tight fitting yellow dress and slick black heels.

The whole crowd was shocked at the performance, and whoops and wolf whistles erupted from the group as the two ended with a;

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

Mike and Matt went next, once again surprising everyone with their talent and original dance moves added to the classic old song.

Filled with courage in watching his friends perform, Finn took the step up onto the stage confidently. Of course, still in the middle of their 'will they or won't they finally get together' romance that had struck Rachel and Finn since Finn found out about Puck and Quinn, Finn kept his eyes locked on the deep brown orbs that belonged to the one and only Rachel Berry as he belted out the last few lines of the sensual ballad by the Australian singer.

_You're like my last piece of candy and I don't wanna share it, 'cause I want you all to myself, baby, all to myself. A little sample just won't do, I gotta have all of you. All to myself, baby, all to myself, now that I've had my own preview, I gotta have every little part of you, girl. No one else will do no, gotta have all of your loving baby…._

Again, rounds of applause were given to Finn as he took his seat beside Rachel once more. Then Puck took to the microphone, Santana standing close by awaiting her part. After he sang the first verse in the fast paced pop song, a change of pace to the clubs usual show tunes, Santana took her microphone in her hand and walked up closer to Puck, as they began to sing the song together.

_I make them good girls go bad, good girls go-!_

Everyone expected Rachel to take to the stand next, not being one to miss out on her fifteen minutes of fame, but Kurt made it to the stage before Rachel was even out of her seat and nodded to Brad to start the music.

_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. Cause they fill the open air and leave tear drops everywhere you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare…._

Not his usual choice of ballad or show tune, but Kurt had quite liked the song that he had been picked from listening to it on the radio. He'd learned it quite quickly, and gained confidence as he sung. As the song wrapped up, Kurt smiled out at the group as Quinn took his spot at the microphone.

Grinning nervously, Puck sat next to her with his guitar, she had asked him to do her backing music, just like they had when they were babysitting. Quinn just hoped that her friends would be as appreciative as Kendra's little boys.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset, cause I was always your little girl, but you should know by now, I'm not a baby… You always taught me right from wrong, I need your help daddy please be strong. I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying…._

Much to Quinn's joy, a loud cheer of appreciation came from the direction of the group of people she was glad to call her friends after the ex-Cheerio completed her simple dance movements and powerful song.

Will took to the stage once more when nobody went up on their own after Quinn's performance. "Brittany, Rachel and Artie left. Who's next?" he asked. Brittany gave a tilt of her head and a shrug and was urged on by Santana as she climbed the stairs to the stage, gave a flick of her hair and grabbed the microphone, turning around so that her back was to the audience as the music began before doing a little spin and starting to strut forward, singing the first line to the song,

_It's Britney bitch. _

After Brittany's well sung albeit slightly provocative performance, Artie wheeled himself up onto the stage via the newly installed ramp and lowered the microphone so that he could reach it, and was handed a guitar by Mr. Schue. He began to strum the chords and sing along.

_You're better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your eyes…._

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe; shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can make me smile. Oh you make me smile… _

Phones were being waved in the air in appreciation for Artie's song choice as he replaced his equipment as he grinned widely to Tina and took his spot back.

As Rachel had once told her group, in performing, it's better to go first or last, and she was sticking to her guns. Rachel Barbara Berry was not one to back down. She took to the microphone and began her well practiced song with the band backing her up.

_I hate the world today, you're so good to me, I know but I can't change. Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath; innocent and sweet._

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed… _

Like everyone else, this was not a song that Rachel would usually sing, but that was the whole point of the exercise, she assumed. And she was proven right as Mr. Schuester addressed them all once more.

"You guys did very well this week, I'm very proud of you. You all learned to expand your horizons and take a leap from your comfort zones. And that is performing in a nutshell. So well done, this has been wonderful practice for next week. Duets. See you guys then, have a great weekend," and the Spanish teacher left it there, leaving the glee club to make their way out of the auditorium, having learned something and with a smile on each and every one of their faces.

**END**


End file.
